Mr Hatake
by pajamasecrets
Summary: Sakura's favorite class was biology. She couldn't wait for the end of the day... Rated T for some language.


**_Author's Note: _This is slightly based off of my friend/biology teacher this past year. I had a little crush on him. Sort of. He was good-looking, but not as good as Kakashi! XD I actually did almost faint during my blood typing lab, by the way.**

I tapped my pen against my notebook rhythmically. _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

I couldn't wait to get out of stupid English class with the teacher from hell and get to biology already. It was my favorite class of the day.

_RIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell screeched.

"Class dismissed."

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I stuffed my English notebook into my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. I hummed happily as I walked across campus to the science building.

I opened the door to the science lab, early as always. "Hi, Mr. Hatake!" I smiled.

"Why hello there, Sakura," Mr. Hatake grinned. "How are you today?"

"Good." I put down my backpack next to my seat in the middle of the front row. I pulled out my bio binder and opened it up to take some notes.

Soon, everyone had filed into the classroom before the bell rang again. Mr. Hatake turned on the projector and pointed it toward the white board. A powerpoint on unit 12 popped up.

"Today, we're going to be learning about viruses and the immune system," he said.

What's weird was that Mr. Hatake and I were good friends. His first name was Kakashi, but I always called him by his last name. We would sit together at the lunch tables, we would chat after class, we would write funny messages to each other on the unit tests, and I would go up to his office for help or just to say hi.

His hair was a cool shade of silver. It's weird that a man in his early thirties would have grey hair already, but I thought it suited him. He always wore long-sleeved dress shirts with the top to buttons left open. You could see his muscles through his shirt. Damn, he had good muscles. He was actually pretty hot…

To be honest, I had a tiny crush on him. Or, slightly more than tiny.

Also, I cannot tell you how awkward unit 11 was. The reproductive system. He made me draw a diagram of a freaking _penis_ on the board. I wanted to die.

I was glad we had moved on to the next unit. Really glad, actually. I was ecstatic. I could stop dreading the last period of the day and finally look forward to it again.

At the end of class, Mr. Hatake said, "Okay, everyone, Tomorrow is the blood typing lab. Since you're all under 18, you're going to need your parents' permission to participate…" He handed out permission slips.

Blood typing. Ack. He was going to prick our fingers. That was gross. And it sounded painful.

Anyway, When bio class came around the next day, I was ready. Or so I thought I was.

"Aaaaah!" I squeeked when he stuck the lancet into my middle finger. Ouch. I went to my lab table and tried to squeeze some blood onto the test card, but I couldn't get any out. He said that might happen, and to prick your ring finger if you didn't get much blood from the middle finger.

Oh great, more pain.

I went up to Mr. Hatake and got a second prick. It HURT. Like a bitch.

"OW!" I exclaimed. I looked down at my hand.

Blood was gushing profusely out of the tiny pinhole of a cut, and dripping onto the floor. Seeing it made my head spin and my knees were going weak. I managed to grab a paper towel and clasp it with my left hand, desperately trying to get the bleeding to stop.

_Oh shit, I'm going to faint._

"Sakura… Are you okay?" Mr. Hatake asked.

"Uhhhh…" I mumbled, toppling over.

"Woah!" He yelled, rushing over and catching me. _Wow, nice muscles, _I managed to think even when my vision was blurry.

He picked me up. I didn't have the energy to complain. He carried me to the steps outside and set me down.

"Put your head between your legs," He commanded. "It helps keep you from fainting."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes. He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah," I said. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay then," he smiled, patting me on the back. "Come back in when you feel better."

"Thanks, Mr. Hatake," I said as he walked back to the classroom.


End file.
